


Teen Titans Dark PSA

by lessiehanamoray



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: New Teen Titans member Klarion starts a message of support and learns a few things while he's at it. The Teen Titans always have your back, even if the government doesn't.
Kudos: 7





	Teen Titans Dark PSA

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote to help me cope with election stress. I hope others find the same comfort reading it I found writing it. This was done quickly and as part of my NaNoWriMo efforts.

#  Teen Titans Dark PSA

KLARION: Klarion here. Word is things are getting stressful up here. Now, obviously, I don’t pay much mind to your normie rulers. I am neither an official citizen of this nation nor one who cares about authority.

RAVEN: This is true.

KLARION: But, Raven told me I have to try and be a good boy or Wonder Woman’s going to strangle me with that lasso of hers.

BEAST BOY: Glowing truth on blue? Seems like a good combo.

STARFIRE: Hush, Gar.

KLARION: Anyway, gruesome truth hangings aside, Raven and the others have been explaining this American democracy concept to me and I have to say...really, guys? 

I mean, every four years you vote for your community leader and you still can’t pick someone not awful? I mean, he’s all the warm fuzzies of Lex Luthor with the brains of a grundy. Really, guys? America has some of the smartest supervillains on the planet, and you can’t even elect quality evil?

BEAST BOY: Don’t think that’s the problem here, Klar.

KLARION: Don’t call me ‘Klar’.

RAVEN: Call him Klar.

STARFIRE: Seconded.

BEAST BOY: And motion passes. Sorry, _Klar_ , but you just got outvoted.

KLARION: And you lot rely on a process like this to select your leaders? Back in Limbo Town we usually have our religious leaders, slash elders, telling us what to do. And by us, I certainly don’t mean me.

So, aside from the fact that Etrigan would make a better leader than this failed grundy to be, what do I need to know?

RAVEN: That we’ll protect you.

KLARION: Protect me? From what?

STARFIRE: Things look bleak right now. We know they do. Whether this man truly believes the hate he spews, his followers do.

BEAST BOY: And it’s not cool to hate on someone just because they’re different.

RAVEN: No matter what happens, the Teen Titans shall continue protecting the helpless.

KLARION: Even if it means going against your government?

STARFIRE: Being a hero is about making the hard choices, Klarion. If we must act against sanctioned government officials to protect the oppressed, then we shall.

KLARION: Wait. Does that mean I get to be a hero and go after goons trying to tell me what to do?

RAVEN: It’s not that simple. If we must fight for others, then we shall, but we must accept the consequences.

KLARION: I would like you to tell me I am misunderstanding you and that you are not implying prison.

STARFIRE: Prison is the natural consequence of battling your government.

KLARION: I just got out of prison and must say I have no intention of returning. Do you know how miserable it is to be separated from my precious Teekl for so long?

BEAST BOY: You were on the Suicide Squad and seperation from your cat’s the problem?

KLARION: My familiar. Teekl is my familiar. And my friend. Besides, the Suicide Squad stuff was kind of fun.

STARFIRE: You are an interesting boy, Klarion.

KLARION: From my perspective, you’re the strange ones. I can’t imagine being okay with prison time for doing the right thing.

RAVEN: It’s not about whether or not we’re okay with it, Klarion. It’s about deciding that the cost is worth the action.

STARFIRE: Indeed. I will not stand by and let innocent people come to harm. 

BEAST BOY: Yeah. It’s already super frustrating the amount of stuff we can’t interfere with because of politics and stuff, but if I see someone harassing someone for having a different color skin it is _so_ on.

STARFIRE: To insist on breaking apart families as well. I can not stand by when a child screams for their mother.

RAVEN: Or when the emotional bonds of others are invalidated.

KLARION: _Heh._ Sounds to me like you just can’t stand bullies.

BEAST BOY: Can you?

KLARION: No. Where’s the fun in picking on the weak? Challenges are far more interesting.

STARFIRE: Then consider the next four years a challenge, Klarion.

BEAST BOY: I hope they don’t have to be. At least not because, ya know, our government hates us helping people.

RAVEN: I feel so much fear from the citizens near here. Many of them truly fear for their life and the lives of those they hold dear.

STARFIRE: Do you need to return to your family, Raven?

RAVEN: No. They will be fine. They are white. They are Christian. It is this family which worries me. An alien, kinder than anyone I have ever known.

STARFIRE: You give yourself too little credit, Raven.

RAVEN: A green-skinned boy who can turn into animals. One who is a citizen, but…

BEAST BOY: I’ll be fine, Raven. One thing about being green, no one has a preset notion of why they should hurt you.

RAVEN: You are different, Gar, and so I worry for you.

BEAST BOY: I mean, yeah, but I’ll be fine. I’m a good-looking straight dude.

KLARION: Straight? I find your posture abysmal.

BEAST BOY: I mean I’m a guy who likes girls.

KLARION: Oh. Am I straight then?

STARFIRE: That’s something you ultimately have to answer for yourself.

BEAST BOY: Well, do you like boys too?

KLARION: Romantically?

BEAST BOY: Yeah.

KLARION: No.

BEAST BOY: Well then, you’re probably straight. I mean, there’s more to it all than that, but girls and boys covers the basics.

KLARION: What about those like Teekl? They change their sex with some regularity.

RAVEN: Transgender, Klarion. When humans change sex, or identify as a gender seperate from their birth gender, they are usually considered transgender.

KLARION: So Teekl is transgender?

RAVEN: The term I believe best fits is “gender fluid”.

KLARION: Gender fluid, huh? Hear that, Teekl? You’re gender fluid. Why does that sound like something you’d put in a stew?

STARFIRE: Now that you mention it…

BEAST BOY: It only sounds like that because you make weird stew.

STARFIRE: Anyway, what we’re trying to say is -

BEAST BOY: We’ve got your back. Whether your government does or not.

RAVEN: Do not fall into fear. Do not let them rule you from a position of false authority.

KLARION: They’re just bullies. And even I know everyone prefers an underdog story.

STARFIRE: So please, stay safe.

BEAST BOY: Stay strong.

RAVEN: Find your center.

KLARION: And don’t let the bullies win.


End file.
